


Soul-bonded II

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child OCs, Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Sequel, Smut, soulmate au?, there is a pedophile in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Nobody Fucks with Kylo Ren and those who do be damned.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul-Bonded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211538) by [Symone_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are a few things I want to talk about before you delve into this sequel.  
1) this story is a sequel to Soul-Bonded. I wouldn't necessarily say you need to read it before reading this story but up to you. Just that soul-bonded alphas and omegas are different since the only one that can smell their true scent is this mate.
> 
> 2) The tags.  
So yes there is non-con/rape that takes place in this story. I don't go into descriptive detail about it but I will give you heads up for the two chapters it happens. Yes, there is a pedophile in this story but there are is no pedophile actions taking place in this story, so no kids are raped in this story, past victims are briefly mentioned.
> 
> 3)The OCS.  
So, I don't know if you've read Ren but there are OC's I've created in that story and I just love them so much I've brought them into this story.  
Knights of Ren: Nox, Tylos, and Ourea. These three are named but Nox is more frequent.
> 
> Chance Calrissian:  
So because of my headcanon and jazz for a/b/o stories, I found out that I love the idea that Han(A) is Lando's (O) mate and had been mates before Han and Leia(A) bonded. It's a complex relationship. Chance Calrissian is Han's and Lando's first kid. The rest are just named in the story. 
> 
> 4)I wrote this story in a day and I'm coming down with a bad cold. So prepare yourself for mistakes.
> 
> Now without further ado, here is the mess that I've written.
> 
> (This first one is nothing but fluff)

Finn’s house. Volea.

Kylo walked around the corner and leaned on the frame as he watched his mate in the kitchen. Finn was double-checking to make sure everything was prepared for the twin’s birthday party. It was even hard for Kylo to believe that they were turning six today when yesterday it seemed like they were just born. Kylo could smell and sweet and spicy scent from his mate, it was faint but Kylo knew that it would be growing. Finn was hoping that his heat would fall after the twins’ birthday or at least after their birthday party.

Kylo walks behind Finn and wraps his arms around his mate’s waist, his lips press gently on the back of Finn’s neck, right in the middle of his mark.

“I took a suppressant this morning,” Finn said as he rubbed Kylo’s arms. “Don’t try to rile me up.”

Kylo chuckles, his breath tickling the back of Finn’s neck. “It’s faint, will you be okay?”

Finn nods in response, “not every day they turn six. Everything is in order, the cake is in the fridge, party favors are ready, the hamburger meat is seasoned, the twins are dressed.”

“Is Han the grill master this year?”

“Yeah, I don’t want a repeat of last year with the droid.” Ever since that day, the ultimate house droid Kylo gave him has been banned from all grilling activities. 

“I really do apologize for that sir,” the droid in question speaks, Z1-E0. Z1-E0 was outside preparing the tables and other activities for their children party-goers today. He grabbed more party supplies from the table.

“It’s alright Z1-E0,” Finn reassures him. Shortly Z1-E0 leaves the couple alone and Finn turns around to face his alpha. 

Finn’s thumb gently traces down the scar on Kylo’s face, and Kylo turns his head and presses his lips against the palm of Finn’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Finn smiles as he runs his hand through Kylo’s hair. “Now, back off for now. You’ll be all over me later.”

Kylo hums in agreement and then they hear the doorbell ring through the house which was quickly followed by two voices screaming that they will get it.

“It’s probably my family and your friends,” Kylo said as he let’s go of Finn’s hips.

“Grandpa Han!!” Two voices scream at the same time.

“Definitely.” Finn responded, “I’m going to go double-check everything outside, okay?” Finn said as he gave Kylo a quick kiss. 

When Finn walks away Kylo quickly smacks his mate’s ass.

Finn turns his head and gives Kylo a look, “watch it.” 

Kylo grins as he watches Finn go outside and he heads to the living room to see his father rubbing his children’s hair.

“Hey Kiddos,” Han grins. 

Mira and Ollie-Rey were extremely identical but they were also both super young. It was easy for anyone who spent time with them or paid attention to spot the little differences. Even when they were infants it was easy for Kylo and Finn to tell which son apart, even could differentiate their cries. Mira Anakin Ren was the oldest, just by thirty minutes, he was always more active than his youngest brother. Kylo wouldn’t say that he was aggressive but he took the initiative--the first to talk, walk, and even ride a tri-bike was Mira. Their youngest, Ollie-Rey, took his time with everything, but he always kept up with his brother, often getting himself in trouble. 

Kylo and Finn took a long time deciding names for their twins. Kylo wanted to name one after his grandfather, which was just fine with his mate. Finn wasn’t great with names, he scoured name databases for weeks. When Kylo said he wanted to name after his grandfather, Finn got the idea to name one after one of his closest friends. Kylo would be damned if Finn named one of their children after Poe and he wasn’t too happy about the idea of one of them being named after Rey. The moment when Finn said Ollie-Rey, Kylo was hooked and wouldn’t want it to be anything else.

Mira smiled as he watched the rest of his family members walk in the house. “Grandpa Lando! Uncle Chance! Grandma Leia! Uncle Luke! Uncle Chewie!” Mira greeted them all happy as he went to give them each a hug, Ollie-Rey right behind him.

Mira got a quick glimpse outside and could see four more people approaching the house, meanwhile Chance picked up his youngest nephew.

“You’re getting big, Ollie-Rey!” Chance grins at his shy nephew, “tell uncle Chance how old you are today?”

Ollie-Rey smiles slightly as he holds up both of his hands, holding up six fingers. 

“Six?! Woah!” Chance responds, “you’re getting so big!” 

Chance puts Ollie-Rey down, letting him join his brother in greeting the other four guests.

“Nox you’re here too?!” Mira said as Nox walked through the door.

Nox’s long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was holding a bundle of gifts in his hand. “Yeah, I’m the only one that could make it though, everyone else sends their good wishes.” 

“Are those all for us?” Ollie-Rey asked his eyes shining. 

Nox grinned as he nodded his head.

“Thanks for coming,” Kylo said, “c’mon and follow me.” 

Nox followed Kylo to the back patio as his son’s greeted Rose, Poe, and Rey. When they walked in the kitchen they were greeted by Finn.

“Oh hey, Nox,” Finn said as he eyed all of the presents. “You and knights didn’t have to go all out. Between Lando, Han, Leia, Rey, Chance, and this one,” Finn said as he poked Kylo on the side. “Those two are spoiled.”

Kylo hums in response, “don’t act like you aren’t at fault either.”

Finn slightly pouts, “they will always be my babies.” 

“I’m going to take this to the gift table,” Nox said as he headed towards the door.

“Z1, get the door for him please,” Finn ordered before he turned his attention to his mate. “Who is all here?”

“My family and your friends,” Kylo said as he grabbed Finn’s hand. “C’mon.”

Kylo has been patching his relationship with his family over the years, only for the sake of his own children. Kylo wanted Finn to move into First Order territory but Finn knew it would be best for him to stay someplace neutral. The war between the Order and the Resistance was over when both parties came to a treaty. Finn was glad when that happened--it was hard to listen to both his mate’s rants and his friends. Rey wasn’t happy that Finn’s soul-bonded mate was Kylo, but Kylo managed to gain his trust that he would be the best mate and father in the galaxy. If it’s not concerning Finn or the twins, Rey doesn’t trust Kylo too much.

“Hey guys,” Finn said as they walked into the living room. Rey was the first one to hug him, Finn wrapped an arm around her since his other hand was still holding Kylo’s. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, buddy,” Poe responded.

Rey finally pulls back, “yeah, they have gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw them.”

“They are growing like weeds,” Han remarked as he rubbed Lando’s hand. Lando was on his right and Leia was on his left side. 

Lando nodded in response, “don’t you have some burgers to be grilling, baby.”

“Oh yeah!” Han said as he slowly stood up from the couch.

“It’s all seasoned and ready to go,” Finn said.

“Well then I’ll get to it,” Han said as he went to the kitchen, Poe and Chewie followed behind him, carrying gifts to take to the table.

“The Twins?” 

“Chance took them around back,” Lando responds and Finn nods. “Are we still taking them after the party?”

“Please,” Finn responds as Kylo let’s go of his mate’s hand to rub Finn’s back.

“Taking them? For what?” Leia asks.

“My heat is coming today,” Finn gives a small smile. “You’re really busy these days so I asked Lando and Han.”

“Is it okay for you to be party hosting?” Rose asked.

“I’ll be fine, I took a suppressant this morning,” Finn responds. 

“If it gets to be too much--”

“You’ll be the first to know,” Finn responds interrupting Kylo. “I’m going to go double-check one last thing,” Finn said as he gives Kylo another quick kiss. “Oh yeah,” Finn said as he turned to face the group, his eyes shifting between Kylo, Luke, and Rey. They have gotten better along with over the years all because it was each other’s tolerance. “You all know the rules in my house--no talks of work or politics or--”

“The force,” Kylo ended, “we won’t argue.”

Finn gives his mate a look.

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” Kylo says earning a huff from his mate.

“I’ll be back, you all make yourself comfortable. There’s plenty of seating outside.” Finn said just before he went up the stairs.

“Will he really be alright?” Leia asked.

Kylo crossed his arms as he leaned back on the wall, “he’ll be fine. It’s very faint right now. Thanks for coming, mother, Lando, Luke.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, baby,” Lando said as he stood up. “Zander, Pan, and Teta couldn’t make it but they sent gifts. I’m going to grab a drink and make sure your father doesn’t burn this place down.”

“Please do,” Kylo grins as Lando walks past him. Lando was wearing a cape without a collar today, showing off Han’s mating mark on his neck.

Lando and Han were mates and Chance was one of their four children, their oldest. Lando and Han became mates before Han ever met Leia, because of the nature of their work Lando and Han never really told anybody. Leia and Han became bonded and married on paper and in the ceremony. Han could never sever his ties with Lando--even if he did, he knew that his omega would kill him. Kylo grew up in this family dynamic, his father with his omega mate and Kylo’s alpha mother. He never questioned it when he was a child. When his mother was too busy or Han was who knows where Lando was there. Leia and Han didn’t really have time for Kylo, but since Mira and Ollie-Rey had been born the two have been putting in more time than Kylo imagined. 

“You’ve become such a good father,” Leia said with a soft smile. “I’m proud of you. I never thought I’d be a grandmother.”

Kylo is silent for a brief moment, “go and get a drink, you need to relax, mom.”

Kylo had heard what was happening in the New Republic, he knew that his mother had been under a lot of stress lately. Not just her, but Luke, Rey, Poe, and Rose. 

Leia grins, “I’ll do just that--Lando makes the best drinks. It’s been a while since I’ve had one.” When Leia walks past Kylo she stops and her hand caresses his son’s cheek. “So, should I be expecting more grandkids?”

The sudden question surprised Kylo, causing him to choke. “Seriously?”

“What?” Leia asked, “I’m not going to live forever. One day Mira and Ollie-Rey would be too old for birthday parties, too old to spend time with their grandmother. I like being a grandmother, you know? I was worried you’d be the last Skywalker.”

Kylo sighs, “Skywalkers are like roaches--they don’t just go away that easily.”

“You’re right but I hate that analogy,” Leia said just before she gives her son a smile. “Come, Rose. You deserve a drink too.”

“Yes ma’am,” Rose said as she walked after Leia, leaving Luke and Rey and Kylo in the living room alone. 

“Roaches really?” Luke asked.

Kylo just shrugs, “It's true.” Kylo notices Rey’s gaze, “I can’t fight with you today, I’m on my best behavior.” 

Rey scoffs and rolls her eyes, “now calm down you two.” Luke said trying to keep the mood calm between his nephew and Rey.

As if on clockwork, Finn walks down the stairs to see the three of them in the living room alone. “Oh no,” Finn says as he hurries down the steps, “let’s go outside--all of you.” Finn grabs his mate by the hand and leads him outside with everyone else. 

Shortly, the party guests arrived. Mira and Ollie-Rey’s friends from kindergarten would also be in attendance today. The party went by smoothly, the kids' parents didn’t gossip too long about the attendance of Leia, Han, Lando, Luke and even Kylo. Very few parents had met Kylo, and the ones who did told the rest that Finn’s mate was the First Order’s supreme leader. Now they believed it, hoping that their kids remain good friends with Mira and Ollie-Rey.

The party was a success, Mira and Ollie-Rey had a great time spent with family and friends. Finn left Kylo and Z1 in charge of cleaning up while he went to gather the twins’ belongings. He packed their bags this morning and told them that they could take a few of their new toys with them. Finn was glad that the party went according to schedule, he was growing hot by the seconds--it wouldn’t be long before slick slides down his legs and for Kylo to smell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a named generator to get the twins' names. I moved some around to get Mira Anakin Ren and Ollie-Rey Ren. 
> 
> upcoming next is some more fluff and some smut ;)


	2. Two

Kylo was helping his father break down a table before he entered back in the kitchen. As soon as he did, he could smell his mate. Kylo could feel the heat in his groin at knowing that his mate’s heat was finally here. 

“Is everything alright, Kylo?” Leia asked as she too brought in supplies.

“It’s Finn,” Kylo swallows, “his heat is here.”

“I’m fine,” Finn said as he came around the corner, holding the twin's bags. “I can hold out a bit longer.”

“Here let me take that,” Lando said as he grabbed the twin's bags.

“Are we leaving now, papa?” Ollie-Rey asked Finn.

Finn squatted down to his children’s height and pulled them both in for a hug, “yeah, be good for your grandparents, okay?”

Ollie-Rey nodded just before he wrapped his arms around Finn’s neck. 

“We will be,” Mira said as he repeated the same action.

“Such good boys,” Finn said as he rubbed their backs. “I love you both.” Finn placed kisses on both of their cheeks before he stood back up. “I’ll see you two in a week.” Finn turns towards Kylo, his pupils blown, he was growing more desperate for his mate and Kylo knew this. Finn swallowed, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

Kylo nodded as he watched Finn hurry back upstairs.

“Daddy,” Mira called out gaining Kylo’s attention, “is papa going to be okay?”

“Don’t worry, papa will be just fine--daddy will take care of him.” Kylo went and picked up both of his kids with the force. They loved it and wish Kylo did it more often. He met his kids halfway and hugged them both, using the force for extra protection. He wouldn’t drop them but shit happens. He kisses them both on the cheek. 

“Take good care of papa,” Ollie-Rey said before he and Mira kissed Kylo on the cheek.

“Daddy promises he will.” 

“Daddy gonna be on his best behavior?” Mira asked.

Kylo laughed, “yeah, I will.” Kylo let both of his children down. “We’ll see you guys at the end of the week, okay?”

“Okay,” Mira responded and Ollie-Rey nodded his head. 

“Come on you two,” Chance said. “See you around, baby bro.”

Kylo rolls his eyes, “see you next time, Chance. You too, Lando.”

“Bye baby, c’mon Han, it’s time to go!”

Han comes out of the kitchen, “everything outside is put away, see you next time, son.”

Kylo nods and also bids his farewell to Chewie.

“We should also be getting a move on Dameron,” Leia said. “I’ll meet you outside.” Rose and Luke joined her, Kylo bid farewell to all three of them.

“I’ll see you in two weeks, Kylo,” Nox said as he walked past Kylo. “I’ll let you know if anything urgent happens between now and then.” 

Kylo nods in response just before he looks at Poe and Rey, “now will you two kindly get out? My mate needs me.”

“I was just going to tell you that you’re fly is undone,” Poe responds.

Kylo goes to check to find out that it was not undone, “eat shit, Dameron.”

Poe grins, “right back at ya, pal.”

“There have been some disturbing reports,” Rey started but Kylo cut her off.

“Then message me later,” Kylo interrupted, “I don’t mean to be a complete dick, but I’d rather be with my mate right now.”

Rey sighs, “Yeah, yeah we get it. Go get your knot on.”

Rey’s response sends Kylo into a coughing fit and causes Poe to laugh, “just go, the both of you.” 

When Rey and Poe finally left Kylo made quick work to make sure that the house was locked up. Z1 knew what to do and could handle the rest. 

Kylo didn’t waste any time and used his force speed to make it upstairs and into their bedroom, he locked the door behind him just before he turned around and was pounced on by his mate. Kylo grabbed a hold of his naked mate, keeping him steady as Finn’s lips attacked his neck.

“What took you so long,” Finn whines as he could feel slick running from his entrance. Kylo could smell his arousal, it was heavy and so damned intoxicating.

“Had to get them to leave,” Kylo said as he walked to the bed. He tossed Finn on the bed gently so he could strip himself of his clothes. Finn rose up to meet Kylo’s lips in a heavy and passionate kiss.

“I need you.”

“I know, and you’ll have me,” Kylo said as he grabbed Finn’s ass tightly. “All of me.” 

Their lips met in a heavy kiss again and Finn went to remove Kylo of his shirt when he started pushing down his pants Kylo’s broke the kiss. “Leia asked if she should be expecting another grandchild.” 

Finn pulled down Kylo’s pants and his briefs at the same time, freeing his alpha’s cock. Finn hums while processing Kylo’s as he wraps his hand around Kylo’s girth, “the twins are older now.” Without warning, Finn’s tongue met the head of Kylo’s cock before his mouth covered Kylo’s sex completely.

“Fuck,” Kylo groans as Finn worked him to complete hardness. 

Finn had always been good at blow jobs, he remembers the first time Finn gave him a blow job. It was clumsy at first but his earnestness turned Kylo on more and more. Now, Finn knew how to work Kylo until his knees grow weak and his mind grows numb.

“That’s enough,” Kylo said as he eases Finn off of his cock. He steps out of his pants and climbs onto the bed, pushing Finn back on the mattress.

“What were we talking about?”

“Having another child,” Kylo said as he wrapped his around Finn’s weeping cock. “You said the twins are older now.” 

Finn goes to speak but is interrupted when Kylo’s warm mouth wraps around Finn’s member. His hand grabs Kylo’s hair and his foot traces up Kylo’s back. Finn was already near the edge from pleasuring his alpha so it didn’t take much for Finn to cum in Kylo’s mouth, his alpha swallowed it all. Finn pants from his post-orgasm bliss and starts to bite his lip when he felt Kylo licking at his slick soaked entranced.

“I like the idea of having a house filled with kids,” Finn started.

“But?”

“I don’t want to have them back to back,” Finn responds.

“Of course not,” kylo said as he moves up to kiss Finn’s lips, letting him taste himself. Three of his fingers replace his mouth at Finn’s entrance, pushing in slowly. “I’ll give you as many kids as you want, whenever you want. You just have to say the word.”

Kylo fingered Finn and teased his nipples while his lips pressed against anywhere on his omega’s skin. He brought Finn back to full hardness real quick but Finn wasn’t ready to cum yet. He was desperate for something bigger, longer, and thicker than Kylo’s fingers inside of him. He pushes Kylo gently back by his shoulders. Kylo got the hint and withdrew his fingers, his want growing.

“What do you want?” Kylo asked his finger tracing up Finn’s thigh slightly.

Finn bites his lips before he managed to get out from under his alpha. He gets on his hands and knees, pushing his plump ass in the air. He leans down on his arm while one hand reached back to pull on one of his ass cheeks. He looked back at Kylo, his face warm and his desire high. “Breed me,” Finn wouldn’t remember he said those words exactly, and even if he did, he wouldn’t admit it. “Breed me good, alpha.”

Kylo’s pupils were blown, his last shred of reason slipping as his mate’s arousal grows faster and stronger. He holds his member in his hand as he lines it up with Finn’s wet entrance. He sinks in slow and hard, both of their bodies shuddering. They both succumbed to Finn’s heat. Alpha and omega falling into a pleasure only known to themselves. 

This was Kylo’s mate, his soul-bonded omega, there isn’t a single person in the galaxy that ignites his arousal like Finn. He never missed one of Finn’s heats, he was late a few days once and knew that it was rough on his mate. Finn spent three desperate days trying to scratch an itch he couldn’t reach even with the toys Kylo bought him. They weren’t enough, never enough. Now, Finn had given him an objective--more than just to take care of him but to make a child. Kylo was sure as hell going to make sure that it happened, he was determined that his mate took all of him--every inch of his sex and every drop of his seed.

Kylo was the first to wake, Finn’s spicy scent was thick in the air but he knew that his mate was still asleep. He gently pulls his sex out of Finn’s entrance, and when he saw his seed oozing out he used the force to gently guide it back in. Kylo was pleased with himself and hums as he maneuvers his mate so his head rested on his chest. He knew he should get something to eat or even more fluids, he would need it to keep up with Finn but now he just wanted to bask in the afterglow.

Finn wakes to Kylo’s finger gently caressing his arms, he hums in approval before he kisses his alpha on his chest. 

“How do you feel?” Kylo asked as he pressed his lips against Finn’s temple.

“Warm,” Finn responds as he rubs his eyes. “Warm and full with cum. Round 2 won’t start too soon. My alpha never disappoints.”

Kylo chuckles as he starts to rub Finn’s back, “I’d do anything for my omega. You know that.”

Finn hums, “yeah, I’m the luckiest omega in the world--my alpha has the best cock.”

Kylo snorts, “is that it?”

Finn rolls his eyes, “no, far from it… it’s just a nice bonus.” Finn leaned up to look directly at his mate, “my alpha is strong, the best mate, the best dad, and nobody fucks with my alpha. I’m so lucky to have you.”

“No,” Kylo said as he grabbed Finn’s hand gently. “I’m the one that’s lucky to have you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't help but laugh at the idea of Ollie-Rey and Mira encouraging Kylo to take care of Finn in bed. They are too young to understand and that's what makes it cute to me.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning there is fluff but brace yourself the pedo is introduced this chapter also another unsavory character. A brief non-con scene takes place towards the end of this chapter.

“Mira Anakin Ren!” Finn shouted at his son across the playground. Finn got both of his children’s gaze and he just had to give them a pointed look. He had a sixth sense when he knew that his children, especially Mira, was up to something. 

It was Kylo’s idea to take them out today since he would be leaving this afternoon. Kylo and Finn had been talking about Finn letting go of his nest here and finding a new place in his empire, preferably at the capital. Kylo didn’t like the idea that his mate was galaxies away from him at times. He just wanted to keep his mate and his children close to him so that way he knew they were always safe. 

“What did he do now?” Kylo asked as he comes up from behind his mate.

“Nothing yet,” Finn said, keeping his eye on his troublemaking children. Mira and Ollie-Rey were good children, the sweetest, his precious babies. 

That didn’t blind Finn from the fact that Mira could be a troublemaker, Rey would blame it on Kylo but Finn knew Mira got it from his grandfather, Han. Ollie-Rey did anything his older brother did without question as well, Finn just knew when they get older they will definitely cause more trouble.

“Are you still going to come by next week?” Kylo asked they talked about it yesterday when Finn’s heat ended. Kylo presses to Finn’s side, “if I did, knock you up like you wanted then I’d really want you in my sight at all times.”

“I know, I know.” Finn sighs, “it’s just--”

“We don’t have to sell your place here--it can be like a vacation home.”

“That’s true,” Finn pauses, “I’ll come and I’ll bring your troublemaking children too.” 

Kylo grins, “c’mon let’s go be space monsters.”

Kylo and Finn were watching their children play on a spaceship jungle gym during their conversation. They never took their eyes off their kids. Now that their conversation was over it was their time to join them. When out in public with his family, Kylo always dressed down and never wore his mask. He kept wearing black or dark grey colors just not the usual, elaborate clothes people saw the supreme leader of the First Order wearing in the holovids.

Finn and Kylo were so enraptured with playing with their children they never noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them. 

“Not every day you see a beta with an alpha mate.” The first male said as he watched Finn closely, the darkness growing inside of him.

“Their kids are really cute too.”

“Those are the ones we’re going to take.”

If Kylo knew the dark and sinister plans growing, he wouldn’t have left his family alone on Volea. If he wasn’t so enraptured on his mate and kids he would have picked up the alpha’s thoughts and killed them where they stood. Who could blame him for being so caught up in the happiness of his family that he let his guard down? No one. Everyone in the galaxy knows not to fuck with Kylo Ren, and those who knew of his mate and children knew that it extended to them as well. If they didn’t know then they would learn, and Kylo would make sure they would never forget it.

It was night time and Finn was growing uneasy, he couldn’t put his finger on it. He checked up on his kids twice and they were both sound asleep. When he checked the security cameras, Kylo wanted them installed years ago, what he saw didn’t calm him at all. There was movement detected before the first camera went out, Finn knew he only had so much time before unexpected guests arrived. 

“Z!” Finn called out and the droid appeared suddenly as Finn pressed on the wall. The wall turned over, emergency bags were already packed for moments like this.

“What’s the matter, sir?”

“Code Red,” Finn said. It was all he had to say. Kylo programmed Z1 to follow protocol when code red was said.

“Very well sir,” Z1 said before he moved into position. Finn grabbed both of the backpacks before he ran upstairs to his kids' bedroom. He checks the feed and camera two was offline, there was a total of six.

“Mira, Ollie-Rey!” Finn said as he woke up his shaking them awake.

“What’s wrong, Papa?” Mira asked while he rubbed his eyes while Finn helped them put on their boots and jackets since the nights were cold on Volea. 

“Is something happening?” Ollie-Rey asked with a yawn.

“Listen to me,” Finn said as he knelt in front of his children. “Very bad people are coming here and you two need to leave now.”

“Papa,” Mira called out as Finn handed them each a bag.

“Just listen, Mira baby please,” Finn said as he helped Ollie-Rey but his bag on his back. “I need you two run as far as possible, don’t stop for anyone. Z is going to be with you until you guys are far enough, okay? I need you guys to stay together and I placed translocators in both of your bags. Once your safe, you have to press them, okay? Your daddy will come, or anyone that you know will come for you okay? Only then do you come out of hiding alright?”

“I’m scared, Papa,” Ollie-Rey said.

“Me too baby, but you gotta be brave and keep up with Mira, okay?” 

Ollie-Rey nodded as he took hold of his brother’s hand. Finn had his kids repeat his instructions to him before he took them down to Z who escorted them off the property. There was a designated location Z was programmed to escort the kids, a quiet alcove that was hard to find but easy for kids their size to climb in. Finn checked the security feed to notice that only two cameras were left, “fuck.” 

Finn hurried to grab his blaster and turn off any remaining lights off inside the house. It’s been a while since Finn felt the weight of a blaster in his hand but that didn’t mean that Finn still wasn’t the best shot in the whole damn galaxy. He could have contacted Kylo but he knew that wouldn’t have been enough time. Kylo left hours ago, it was a long flight to the Order’s capital from Volea. If Finn was correct the only way he could reach his mate would through his bond. He was worried and anxious and he made sure that went through the bond.

Finn heard the footsteps first, trying to be quiet as they intruded into his home. Finn was watching the last cam feed before it was destroyed and he noticed at least ten people. He heard the glass break, a back window, which was repeated by a smoke grenade bouncing on the hardwood floor. Finn was armed and he knew where he stored the extra ammo in the house. He didn’t know what these people wanted but he heard the commands to find the beta and the kids. His stomach grew tight as he heard footsteps going in different directions.

Finn holds his breath and counted to three from he moved from his hiding spot. It was easy to creep up behind the next guy and use his knife to his throat, his hand covering his mouth to keep the intruder from screaming. Finn got a good look at the patches on his uniform and knew the syndicate, a bunch of omega slavers.

“Hey!” An intruder yell grabbing Finn’s attention and Finn used the dead body as a shield from the blaster fire. 

“Here I thought I was going to surprise you,” Finn remarked as he takes the small window to shoot another intruder in the head. “So much for the element of surprise.” 

Finn dropped the body when he heard more footsteps headed the way and he quickly moved to the next position. 

These guys might have been from one of the notorious syndicates in the galaxy, but they sure weren’t the best of that syndicate. They were dropping like flies, making easy mistakes. Finn noticed after the fifth body that if they were here to get even with Kylo, then this isn’t who they would have sent. 

Finn grabs the sixth guy and pushes him into the closet, he already disarmed and had his blaster right on the man’s family jewels. “Why are you here?” 

“Our leader wants you and his second wants your kids.”

Finn's skin started to crawl before he shot the sixth, he made sure that his silencer was on. They knew he was armed but they didn’t have to know his exact location. Finn knew that his worry was spreading like crazy, this was the moment he wished he was force-sensitive. Communicating through bonds was inefficient in moments like this.

Finn took one step out of the closet and instantly felt a blaster on his back. “Drop your weapon, now.” 

Finn held up his hands and dropped his blaster pistol on the ground. The seventh reached for his arms and as soon as he grabbed Finn’s wrist, Finn turned around and punched the seventh right in the face before sending his knee up into the seventh’s stomach. Finn didn’t miss his days as a trooper, but he was the cream of the crop. After Finn disposed of the seventh, he went to grab his blaster only for it to be kicked away by the eighth.

If Finn had to give the eighth a title it would definitely be as captain. He was better than the rest that Finn handled, leagues better. He was a challenge but Finn wasn’t going to give up--not when his children’s lives were endangered. The eighth managed to pin Finn on the ground, and quickly cuffed his wrists behind his back. “Stand up,” The eighth grunts as he pulls Finn up on his feet. 

Finn’s stomach started to fill with dread as the eighth escorted him downstairs into the living room. The light was on and there were two people in the living room. Both of them were tall, the one sitting on the couch must be their leader. He wasn’t as muscular as the one standing behind him. He had black hair that went past his shoulder and scars down his face. He grinned when he looked up and saw him.

The scarred man lips went down into a frown as he saw the eighth’s face, Finn bruised up the eighth pretty damn good. “Fuck, what happen to you, Illian?” 

“This fucking beta is what happened,” Illian said as he pushed Finn forward. “He killed seven of our guys, Vaughn.”

The scar-faced man, Vaughn, eyes widen as he tilted his head. “Really?”

“Maybe you should hire better men,” Finn spat, he was scared shitless and acting tough.

Vaughn smirked, “maybe so.”

“Did you find the kids, Illian?” The guy standing behind Vaughn asked, licking his lips. It made Finn’s stomach churn.

“No, Edgar.” 

“Where are your kids?”

“Far away from you,” Finn hisses.

“I just want to love them,” Edgar responds something dark lingering in his eyes.

“You stay away from my kids you fuckin’ pedophile!” Finn snarled trying to shake off Illian’s hold, if he could break free he would snap Edgar’s neck with his legs. It’s possible and he would do it.

“That’s not nice, I prefer the term minor-attracted person.”

“No matter what you call it, it’s still the same kriffin’ paint.” 

Finn’s eyes narrowed as Vaughn suddenly started laughing, “you are a feisty beta, aren’t you? Bring him closer, Illian.”

Illian did just that while trying to keep Finn still and when he saw Finn’s neck his eyes suddenly widen. “Shit!” Illian was surprised that the mate mark was on a beta’s neck, he loosened his hold allowing Finn to break free and kick Illian right in the dick.

Finn’s freedom didn’t last long, Vaughn had moved fast from the couch and threw Finn down onto the hardwood floors. “I’m going to have to kick that defiance out of you before I sell you beta.”

Immediately Vaughn kicked Finn twice in his stomach, whoever he was he was avoiding Finn’s major organs and ribs but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. Finn gasped out for air as he curled up on his side.

“You alright Illian?”

“I’ve been better,” Illian grunts as he goes to stand up. “That isn’t a beta boss, he’s an omega. Look at his neck.”

Vaughn brows furrowed just before he uses his foot to move Finn to lie on his stomach. He pulls down the collar of Finn’s shirt and his eyes widen as he looks at the mating mark. It wasn’t fresh, it’s definitely been there for years. Vaughn presses his nose in Finn’s scent glands and he doesn’t smell a thing. Even if he was to be using soap, the omega pheromones would have been lingering underneath.

Vaughn’s mind was running as he went to go sit down on the couch, “bring him to me.”

Illian did that, forcing Finn each stepped until he stood right in front of Vaughn. “Are you really an omega?”

“Does it matter?” Finn responds, the longer they are in the room with him the closer his children are getting to safety. “My alpha will kill all of you, and he doesn’t show any mercy.”

Vaughn laughs, “by the time your alpha gets back we will be long gone.” Vaughn beckons Finn closer and when he doesn’t budge Illian pushes him into Vaughn’s lap. 

Vaughn’s hold on him is tight, “Since you won’t tell me, I’ll have to check for myself.” Vaughn said as he pushed down Finn’s shorts, “Hold him still, Illian.”

Illian grabbed the back of Finn’s legs while one of Vaughn’s hands grabbed the back of Finn’s neck. “You do have one nice ass,” Vaughn said as he slapped it hard causing Finn to yelp. 

Vaughn’s free hand went to pull back the plump flesh to see Finn’s hold. He rubbed his fingers across it causing Finn’s stomach to twist into knots. Vaughn’s fingers never pressed in but he s uddenly ducked his nose and Finn could feel him smelling him down there.

“You are an omega,” Vaughn said as he moved to kiss one of Finn’s butt cheeks. Vaughn suddenly pulls back and pushes Finn to the floor, Finn squirmed to pull up his pants as his face grew hot. 

Vaughn suddenly started laughing, “don’t tell me you're a soulbond, omega? I thought that crap was just legends.”

Finn’s eyes suddenly widen and Vaughn saw it. “So you are, huh? I’ll think I’ll keep you for myself. What’s your name, sweet cheeks?”

Finn only turned his head, “fine. I’ll figure it out. Illian go find the kids so we can get out of here.”

Finn's eyes widen in panic, “It’s Finn!” he belts out as he looks at Vaughn. “I’ll do whatever you want just keep my kids out of this.” 

Vaughn holds up his hand, “halting Illian. Anything I want?” Vaughn hums as he thinks to himself, “then suck me off, Finn.”

Finn glowers at the alpha and Vaughn laughs, “don’t give me that look. You said you would do anything to protect your kids, isn’t that right Finn? So, suck. Me. Off. Finn.”

“And you’ll keep that freak away from my kids?”

“You have my word.”

Finn lowered his head as he shuffled over on his knees. Vaughn spread his legs with a smile on his face as Finn got closer. Since Finn’s hands were tied up Vaughn took out his own hardening cock. “Show me how much you want to protect your kids, Finn.”

Vaughn praised him throughout it and said his alpha was lucky to have an omega with a mouth like his own. Finn just wanted to be anywhere but here but he was doing this to make sure his kids were safe. He’d do anything to protect his kids even when his stomach was churning he didn’t stop until Vaughn came. Vaughn came with his hands tight on Finn’s head, making sure he drank it all. When Vaughn finally pulled out he ran his thumb over Finn’s lips, “good omega.”

Finn felt like he was going to throw up, he suddenly turned nauseous and then he felt the prick of a needle at the back of his neck and suddenly his world grew black.

“Let’s go.”

“But what about the kids?” Edgar whines.

Vaughn rolls his eyes, “you got plenty back on the ship. Look, you can try to stay to find them but if you can’t then they are probably long gone.”

Indeed they were, Mira and Ollie-Rey were climbing into the hidden alcove. Once Z made sure they were alright he went to patrol the perimeter until someone with proper clearance came by code red would remain in effect. Ollie-Rey wouldn’t let go of his brother’s hand as he wiped away his own tears. He watched as Mira pulled out the translocator and pressed the button several times.

“Mira,” Ollie-Rey whined.

“We’re gonna be alright, Ollie-Rey,” Mira asked his own voice weak and quiet, his grip on the translocator growing tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. how was that? I feel like I wasn't too descriptive with the force blow job.  
Anyways, let's see what happens when someone threatens Kylo's kids.


	4. Four

Kylo was in the middle of a group call with the knights when he first felt it. Immense worry, anxiety, and dread was being sent through their bond until at the end he felt nothing. The knights easily noticed Kylo’s concern.

“Is something wrong?” Nox asked. 

“It’s Finn,” Kylo started, “something isn’t right. I’m going to call him.” 

Before Kylo had the chance to call a loud beeping was echoing through his ship. At first, it scared him since he forgot that he set the kid’s translocator to a different tone. Kylo pulled out his personal datapad and saw that it was pressed seven times, the kids' location showed up on the map. Kylo started to feel up with dread and his rage started to boil.

“What is it Kylo?” Tylos asked. 

“It’s the kids,” Kylo responded as he looked up his eyes red. “I don’t know what’s going on but whoever can meet me on Volea. Now.”

Kylo ended the call and suddenly started to call Finn which didn’t ease his worry since with each call Finn didn’t answer. He went right to the helm his ship, he just stopped at a nearby gas depot to fuel up. As soon as he set the coordinates he got a call from his mother.

“I know,” Kylo said as he answered the call. “I can’t get a hold of Finn.”

“Neither can Rey, Poe or Rose.” Leia responds then sighs, “I hope they are okay. I’m going to send Rey, Poe and Luke. Han called and he said that him and Chewie are on their way.”

“Noted, I’ll talk to you later,” Kylo said as soon as he hung up the phone. He needed to concentrate on getting to Volea as soon as possible, and customs be damned. He knew that Han would get there first, which eased a bit of his worry.

Illian and Edgar had been scouring the woods for hours and still no sight of the kids. “Look we should just head back, it’s alright daylight.”

“No! I need them, Illian,” Edgar responds they have to be out here.

Illian scoffs as he commands the last of his squad to keep searching. He still couldn’t believe that a mere omega had killed almost his entire squad, but it wasn’t as if his men were serious about the job.

Illian and Edgar were unaware of the pair of eyes following them in the woods. Han turns around when Chance comes up from behind. “I think it’s only the three of them. It’s the Voided Dead. I don’t know why they would be all the way out here.”

Han nodded as he watched the three separate. “Chewie, you got the big one and Chance you take the one that’s giving out orders. I’ll get him. We want them alive, well one of them at least.”

“You know I often wonder if Kylo got his dark side from you, dad.”

Han rolls his eyes, “bring 'em back to the house, okay?”

The three moved quickly and quietly, well Chewie did the best he could as a wookie. Chance was the first one to meet his target, he stepped right in front of him, causing the shorter alpha to fall on the ground. Chance didn’t waste any time and covered Illian’s mouth before he shocked him. When Illian’s body lay still Chance tied up his arms and tossed him on his back. “What have you been eating?” Chance grunts. 

Han was the next one to take down his target, the boy was easy far too easy. Han wasn’t going to carry him but he did drag his tied up body through the woods when he saw Chewie and Edgar going toe to toe. Han heard them first, it would be hard not to hear him. He was ready to abandon his captive until he saw Chance sneak up from behind and send enough voltage through Edgar that he fell backward.

“Well that was easy,” Han said as they grouped up. “Chewie go with Chance back to the house and tie these three up real good. If they wake up and try to get something from them before Kylo shows up.”

“Kylo is going to kill them regardless,” Chance said and Chewie responded in agreement. They saw the state the house was in--whoever did this Kylo was going to give them hell.

“Just go,” Han said just as he pulled out his datapad. Mira and Ollie-Rey weren’t too far away, knowing that these were getting close unnerved Han.

Han ran into Z1 first before he found the kids, he remembered what Kylo told them about Code Red. Z1 was the ultimate bot. He was a nanny-hospitality bot was that was combat-ready. Han was sure that Z1 could assassinate someone if Kylo programmed him too.

“It’s just me Z1, good old Han” Han said as he holds out the translocator receiver. They each had one just in case.

Z1 disarmed his weapon and without a word escorted Han towards the hidden alcove where the kids were hiding. Han pulled out his datapad and knew the kids' alcove but it was too small for him.

“Mira, Ollie-Rey,” Han whispered loudly, “It’s grandpa Han. Y’all can come out now.”

Ollie-Rey was the first one to run out, hugging Han tightly and his tears running freely. Mira was right behind him, Han could tell that Mira was trying his best not to cry. “It’s okay, daddy is on his way. Y’all did real good, I’m sure you guys were scared, and that’s okay. Grandpa Han was scared too, I’m glad you're safe.”

Mira nodded, “where’s papa?”

Han didn’t see Finn at the house but he didn’t want to worry his grandchildren, “your papa is going to be just fine okay?”

Mira didn’t smile but he held on tight to Ollie-Rey’s hand as Han escorted them on to the Millennium Falcon.

Kylo noticed the Falcon before he went to set down his ship, he could tell that Rey and her friends had just arrived as well. Nox and Tylos were flying on his flank and once they found a place to land they all were greeted by Chance.

Kylo had no time for small talk as he marched to his brother.

“Mira and Ollie-Rey are okay, they are on the ship asleep.” Chance said.

“And Finn?” Rey asked first. 

“Finn’s going to be okay,” Chance said.

“Whose responsible?” Kylo said his eyes narrowing.

“The Voided Dead,” Han answered as he stepped out of the ship, “any reason why that syndicate would come after you?”

Kylo shook his head.

Han sighed, “I figured as much, we caught some of their guys trolling the woods. One of them is still out but the other two won’t talk.”

“We’re on it,” Nox said as him and Tylos stepped up. 

Luke could easily feel his nephew's rage in the force, “Calm yourself, and go check on your kids, Kylo.”

“There’s no way I can be calm about this,” Kylo said before he marched away and onto the Millennium Falcon. It had been years since he stepped foot on this ship.

He found the twins right in Han’s room on the ship and they were both asleep, holding each other’s hands. Kylo went to the side of the bed and pressed his lips on each of their temples. He rubbed Mira’s forehead gently, “I’ll be gentle.”

Kylo eased his way into his son's mind and could see Finn’s panic as he worked up their sons. He could feel Mira’s worry. He lived Mira’s memories and sat on the bed beside them time passing by him. He had no idea why the Voided Dead would come after his family but he will make them pay. Mira stirred awake and caught Kylo’s attention.

“Daddy,” Mira whined and moved to wrap his arms around Kylo’s middle.

“It’s okay,” Kylo said quietly, soothing his child by rubbing his hand on his back. “Daddy’s here.”

The rest of Mira’s cries were incoherent but he knew he was asking about. Kylo wiped his son’s tears, “I’ll bring your papa back, okay? Daddy promises.”

Kylo stayed until Mira fell back asleep and as soon as he was stepping out onto the ramp, Rey and Poe walked out of the house.

“Any news?”

“Nox and Tylos got everything from the two that are awake,” Rey said as she looked down at the ground.

“The big one woke up and he didn’t need much convincing,” Poe added. “I can tell you right now, you’re going to kill him first. I mean we all do, Chewie had to restrain Han.”

Kylo summoned for his helmet and put it on and without a word he stepped into the house. The three captives were right in the living room. All of them had taken damage to the face. “Are you okay?” Kylo asked his father was pacing the room, his hands in tight fists.

“Fuck! You’re really Kylo Ren!” One of the captives said suddenly earning a kick in the head from Nox.

“Silence!” Nox said.

“You’re group threatened my family, why? Who put you up to this?”

“We didn’t know,” Illian said with his head hanging down low. “Our boss just saw you guys out at the park. He wanted the beta--”

“And I just want the kids.” Edgar whines. “They are so cute, I just want to love them.”

“Kriffin’ hell, Edgar.” Illian whispered under his breath.

Everyone in the room took a step back as Kylo’s anger started to boil. His hand tightening in his fist as he went to step in front of Edgar.

“What the in bantha shit did you just say?”

“I wanna love them, Mira and Ollie-Rey, that’s their names right?” 

Edgar was big and strong but the alpha was not the brightest tool in the shed. Illian knew Vaughn took Edgar in because of his strength along--even know Edgar pedophilia made most of the crew members sick but Vaughn didn’t give a damn.

Kylo grabbed Edgar by his hair, “don’t you dare say their names!” 

He was quickly losing control and slipped into the alpha’s mind and he could see everything. Edgar’s thoughts about his children and children of the past. His rage was growing uncontrollably fast as he watched the memories of Edgar watching his kids as they played Space Monsters, not even 24 hours ago. However, nothing caused fury like the last memories he saw. Kylo watched his omega was kicked and forced to perform fellatio for their children’s safety, and it snapped something in Kylo. He didn’t even noticed when he killed Edgar. Edgar’s head was still in Kylo’s hands but it was very much detached from his body.

“Kriffin’ stars Kylo,” Luke said as he looked at his nephew. Over the years he forgot what his nephew was capable of doing and now this syndicate was erasing so many years of progress.

“Progress?” Kylo huffs as he turned his head to look back at Luke. “Don’t speak like you know me at all! If you saw what I saw you would have done the same thing.” Kylo dropped his head and it rolled on the ground towards Nox’s feet who took a step away from it. “I’m going to slaughter every single one of them.”

Luke didn’t look at Edgar’s memories, he didn’t want to with the way the man was talking. He could easily put together the pieces from his words.

“They should have a ship nearby.”

“Rey and Poe went to secure it,” Tylos answered.

Kylo nods as he looks at the other two captives one of them was crying while Illian was looking at the floor. “Illian is it?”

Illian looked up at Kylo, “just kill me already.”

“Oh I will but first you’re going to tell me everything about that bastard Vaughn,” Kylo said as he used the force to pick up Illian. “Take care of that one, Nox.”

Nox nodded as Kylo went upstairs with Illian to make him talk, and when Kylo returned he did alone. Edgar’s body was gone and so was the other--Kylo noticed the other bodies upstairs and knew it had to have been the work of his mate. No one said a word as Kylo made his way to the couch and sat in the same seat where Vaughn intruded on his home and violated his mate. The exact spot where Kylo felt his sons’ movements for the first time. Kylo threw off his helmet and buried his head in his hands.

“It’s alright son,” Han said as he went to placed his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “We’ll get him back.”

At the same time Rey and Poe walked in the house, Poe wanted to ask what happened but from the absence of the captives, he already had an idea. “We know where their flagship is,” Rey said. “It’s not far."

“What’s our first move?” Nox asked.

“Tylos, I want you to take the kids to the capital,” Kylo said as he stood up, grabbing his helmet. “Nox will go with me and anyone who isn’t going to get in my way.” Kylo said as he stopped in front of Luke, “I know you’re not built for these types of things so you can just clean up here. While you’re at it, explain to your sister why Counselor Rodrick, the one she trusts the most, is allied with omega traffickers and a kriffin’ pedophile!” 

Kylo stormed off and headed to gather his kids, Nox, and Tylos behind. 

“Well, the Voided Dead is not going to last very much longer,” Poe said as he looked at everyone at him. “What? It’s true though, I’ll stay and help you Luke but not with talking to Leia part. We found some more evidence on Edgar’s ship about Counselor Rodrick,” Poe said as he handed the datapad to Luke.

Vaughn had no idea whose omega he had stolen, whose family he had threatened but he was going to pay. Kylo Ren was going to make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mira and Ollie-Rey are alright--nervous about Finn but alright. 
> 
> More of Kylo's rage incoming in the next chapter.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there is a rape scene mentioned in this chapter.

When Finn finally woke up it was in silk sheets and his body was cold. He suddenly remembered the events that had passed and jolted from the bed. He quickly noticed his attire, or suddenly lack of, Vaughn had him dressed in hardly anything at all and his nipples ached. Luckily there was a mirror in the room. His torso was bare, only elaborate jewels were hung around his neck. He saw why his nipples were sore, they weren’t pierced by Vaughn had jewelry dangling from them as well. He was also wearing a thin skirt if that’s what one would call it. The soft fabric only covered his cock and barely covered his ass.

Finn turned his head when he heard the door open and Vaughn walked in with a smile, happy to see Finn. It only made Finn’s skin crawl, he didn’t realize he sent worry through their bond but Kylo’s response was immediate assurance followed by rage. His alpha was coming and his alpha was pissed. 

“You’re awake,” Vaughn said as he handed Finn a drink, “here drink this.”

Finn looked at him skeptical and at the drink. 

“Oh come on Finn,” Vaughn said, “It’s just water.”

Finn took the glass and drank it all, he was thirsty. “And a few forbidden drugs.”

Finn dropped the glass, it shattered on the floor. “What did you give me?”

“Nothing too crazy,” Vaughn said as he went to take off his coat. “Just a heat inducer, a few other pleasure drugs, oh and one is for nausea.”

“You crazy bastard,” Finn said as he went to make himself puke but Vaughn was fast and grabbed Finn by the wrist.

“I just want to see how different soul-bonded omegas are,” Vaughn said as he put a cuff around Finn’s wrist, the other to the post of the best. “You know regular omegas can’t sleep with anyone else and if they try to their body goes into this whole relapse thing in a form of rejection. It’s some pretty nasty shit, they vomit--ooh I saw one vomit blood once--she didn’t make it.”

Vaughn paused as he started to rub his hand up Finn’s thighs, “you know an alpha can reject an omega and will still have a hard time finding another alpha. Some can’t even have heats anymore after a rejection. An alpha could also force himself on an omega to the point where their mate's mark disappears, I wonder if that will happen to you?”

Finn could feel his skin starting to warm up as he covered Kylo’s mark on his neck. The mere action caused Vaughn to chuckle, “I’ll go take a shower, I think by the time I’m back your body will be ready.”

Kylo and them were only an hour out from the ship, he could feel his mate’s fear and Kylo did his best to assure him. A call was incoming on his calls and it was Ourea.

“What?”

“Don’t get snappy with me,” Tylos told us what happened. “More knights are on their way to Voided Dead’s ship location. And Kylo?”

“Yes?”

“Cut that bastard Vaughn’s dick off for me, okay?”

“Oh, I’m going to do more than that.”

Kylo just hoped that Finn can hold out for just a little longer, he was going as fast as recklessly possible.

When Vaughn stepped out of the fresher, he smirked at the sight of Finn, touching himself. “I see the drugs work just fine.”

Finn jolted at his voice, he was so out of it but desperate for Kylo, not this alpha.

Vaughn came and sat down on the bed next to Finn, freeing him from the restraint. “It’s fascinating, I can tell from your body that you are aroused but I can’t smell a thing.”

Vaughn moved to pinched one of Finn’s nipples causing Finn to moan out. “But it's not me you want, is it?”

“I need my alpha,” Finn responds and Vaughn just smirks as he opens his bedside table and throws a black shirt onto Finn’s face. Vaughn grabbed it before they left Volea, he knew it would come in handy.

Finn grabbed onto the shirt desperately, “alpha.” It was Kylo’s shirt, covered in his sweat. Vaughn moved and opened up Finn’s legs and watch the amount of slick pour out of his hole.

Vaughn gave no warning or said no word before he gathered his sex and lined it up to Finn’s hole. He wanted to see what would happen if he had sex with a soul-bonded omega. Finn gasped out in pain at the sudden intrusion--his mind gone minutes ago from the drugs. The alpha entering him wasn’t Kylo he knew that much but he clutched on Kylo’s shirt. He could feel his stomach twisting into knots, he didn’t want this but his body was under the control of heat inducers and other similar substances. He just closed his eyes tight and cried and as he held tight to Kylo’s shirt, he didn’t want to look at Vaughn.

Kylo’s rescue plan was simple, Rey and Chance took Edgar’s ship back, the hangar doors opened easily for it allowing for all of them to come inside. Step one was easy since these were just fools. In the hangar bay, there was pure chaos, Kylo let his fury unleashed as Han went to go get control of the hangar bay. In the midst of battle, four more of Kylo’s knights arrived.

“You’re late.”

“Seems to me we got here just as the party got started,” one of them responds. Kylo only rolls his eyes. 

After gaining control over the hangar body, many bodies on the floor dead and unmoving, they regrouped. Kylo and Nox were going to rescue Finn and the only instructions Kylo gave his knights was to rescue those that were captured and to dispose of anyone in their way.

“I’m going to try to find Edgar’s quarters,” Rey said, “there’s still kids there.”

“They should come to the Order since the republic let them down.”

“You can blame the action of one on others! You know if Leia really knew what was going on she would have persecuted him a long time ago!”

“If she had any inclination he was up to some shady shit she should have just killed him!” Kylo responds immediately his voice rising. “I know my way isn’t favored but it’s the fastest. She always wants to take the high road and look what happened! The only reason this syndicate exists is because of the funding they get from Rodrick--and let me guess this is what you wanted to talk to me about at the party."

“I had a speculation about his activities but I didn’t think it was with trafficking,” Rey responds just before she pushes back her bangs. “Just go and rescue Finn, I’ll see if I can find those kids.”

Vaughn woke to the blaring alarm, his knot receded and the omega was awake. He turned Finn’s neck and clicked his tongue when he saw that the alpha’s mark was still there. “I wonder, how many knots will it take.” 

Vaughn grabs his silk robe and tosses it on as he goes to answer the comm, “what the blazing hell is going on?” 

“It’s the First Order, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is here with his knights.” 

“Kylo Ren? Why would Kylo Ren be invading my ship?” 

“The Omega, it’s his mate sir.”

  
  


Vaughn took one look at the omega on his bed, “kriffin’ stars. Why would he have his mate systems away from his own blasted territory!” Vaughn seethes, “Is Edgar back yet?”

“We haven’t heard from him or from Illian--fuck!” Vaughn could hear the blaster fire and as he called out the personnel’s name he heard nothing but eerie silence. 

Vaughn moved quickly to get dressed, throwing on his pants, shirt, and jacket. He was going to make it to his escape pod, he looked at the omega on the bed. He moves quickly and wakes up Finn, and the omega could barely focus on him. “Kriffin’ hell.”

“I told you,” Finn said it was a quiet whisper, “I told you my mate will show no mercy.”

Finn goes to lean up, his stomach is queasy and tight. “No point of running--” Finn was interrupted by his own vomit. He got it all over Vaughn’s bed and part of him was proud of that. 

Finn wiped his mouth with Kylo’s shirt before his nose lifted in the air the gunfire was getting closer and Vaughn took his pistol and pressed it to Finn’s head as he stood behind him. Vaughn was going to make sure he got out of here alive.

“Kylo,” Finn muttered it was too quiet for Vaughn to hear especially when the door to his bedroom exploded open. 

Vaughn almost shit his pants as Kylo Ren stood in the doorway, with his infamous saber in his hand. Vaughn was scared as he grabbed Finn tighter, his arm around his neck, making it hard for the omega to breathe and his pistol pressed firmly to the side of Finn’s temple.

Kylo’s eyes narrowed as he watched Vaughn take his made captive but it wasn’t much longer before he took note of what Finn was wearing, vomit on the bed, and as Vaughn moved Finn to stand up Kylo could see the cum sliding down Finn’s legs. Kylo was so pissed that he was almost calm, even Nox stepped back from feeling the darkness around his master, it was nothing like when Kylo ripped off Edgar’s head.

“I had no idea that this sweet little thing was yours,” Vaughn said as he took a step back.

“Now that you do it still doesn’t change a thing,” Kylo went to take one step forward.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Vaughn said, “I might get nervous, I’m trigger happy when I’m nervous.” Vaugh said as he smirked, “I might accidentally paint my walls with Finn’s brains and I don't think you want that.”

Kylo stopped and he grinned, this punk was threatening him and holding his mate hostage. Kylo didn’t know if he grew soft but years ago Vaughn wouldn’t even think twice of doing what he is now.

“I know Finn doesn't want that either since he loves you so much.” Vaughn said pouring fuel into the fire, “You should have heard the way he called out to as I fucked him, I wish you could have seen the way he cried when I knotted him. All Omegas are like this, even when they have a mate any alpha cock will do.”

Nox took several steps back, Kylo had lowered his head and Nox couldn’t feel anything from his master. He looked up at Vaughn, “this is a warning.”

“A warning for what--” Vaughn found it very hard and very difficult to breathe and Kylo Ren was suddenly standing in front of him. Vaughn went to pull the trigger on and when he didn’t hear the blaster fire he looked down to see his gun on the ground, with his hand still attached to it. 

Finn quickly stepped forward to Kylo, collapsing into his Alpha’s chest. Kylo sent Vaughn’s body hurtling towards the wall as he wrapped his arm around Finn’s waist. When Kylo stood next to Nox he spoke, “I’m not through with that bantha scum.”

Kylo carried Finn to his ship and when he came across their allies he didn’t stop to speak. He was barely holding control of himself as is. He felt like a disappointment to his mate, how could he have let something like this happen. When they were back on his ship, Kylo removed Finn from the jewelry, nipple clamps and skimpy clothing. Kylo had set his ship on autopilot to take him back to the capital, where their children were waiting.

Kylo started the bath and when the tub was full he stripped and gather his mate and gently carried him, letting Finn rest against his chest and Kylo went to clean him.

While removing traces of Vaughn seed Kylo felt his mind go blank before he felt Finn’s hand wrapped around his wrist.

“It’s not your fault,” Finn said quietly and Kylo wanted to weep.

“You’re not weak, Kylo.” Finn said as he moved to turn around in Kylo’s lap, “I knew you would save me--nobody fucks with my mate.”

“You’re the one that should be comforted right now,” Kylo said as his hand caressed Finn’s back. “It’s okay to be scared, to be angry, to cry.”

Finn looked up at Kylo and the tears he was holding back started to pour. It was one at first, the first tear was the traitor, but the rest spilled just as easily. Finn cried so hard that it was hard for him to breathe and Kylo held him tight giving him soothing words and rubbing his back.

“I hated it when he touched me,” Finn cried, “but I didn’t want them to find the kids.”

“I know, I know,” Kylo said as he held the back of Finn’s head gently.

“I want him to have the most painful death, I want him to suffer, Kylo.” Finn said as he held on tight to his mate.

There was darkness in Kylo’s eyes, “he will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tends to keep his promises.   
I'm so sorry this story is a mess. If you made it this far thanks.  
Incoming, some fluff.


	6. Six

Two months later. 

It’s been two months since that day. Finn had been doing better each day but Kylo knew it was something that took time. Vaughn had given Finn so many drugs the doctor was surprised Finn wasn’t dead. Finn had been seeing a therapist as well which Kylo believed it had been helping. But the nights when Finn had nightmares and Kylo had to hold him until Finn fell back asleep. When Finn did fall back asleep, Kylo went to where they kept one special prisoner.

Finn said that he wanted Vaughn’s death to be cruel, and Kylo made sure of it. Anytime Finn had a nightmare or shut down Kylo would find himself in Vaughn’s cell. He instructed that Vaughn be forced fed, Kylo wanted to barely keep him alive until the time came. Kylo admits that Vaughn made the perfect punching bag, whenever his anger consumed him about that incident he’d go and make Vaughn nightmares a reality. Kylo wasn’t always physical with Vaughn, sometimes Kylo just had to fuck with Vaugn’s mind to have the alpha screaming.

The Omegas and Betas that were found during Kylo's siege were returned to their family members, those who had any. It was the same for the kids that Edgar abducted, those without family members went to the Order. Rey wanted to argue about that, assuming they would be drafted to be troopers but the Order doesn’t induct children anymore. The galaxy was seeming to find balance again as Leia started to take care of the Republic Counselors, specifically Rodrick.

Kylo walked into his private wing, finding Finn staring out at a window. “Where are the kids?”

“They’re with Chance,” Finn said as he felt Kylo’s arms wrap around him.

“What’s troubling you?”

“I saw the doctor today, and I’m pregnant.” Kylo could see Finn’s tears in the glass window. “There’s a chance it could be his and I--”

“Shh,” Kylo said as he quickly turned Finn around in his hold. “You don’t have to explain. I got plenty of seed.”

Finn scoffs as he goes to pinch Kylo’s side, it wasn't the best thing to say but Kylo didn't want to see Finn cry anymore. Kylo understood perfectly well, there was a chance for it not be his but Vaughn’s spawn. The purpose of many heat inducers is to abort fertilized eggs so the body goes into heat--Vaughn gave Finn drugs with that purpose. Omega’s don’t go into heat when they are pregnant.

“When are you having it done?”

“The doctor can do it tomorrow,” Finn answered as he held on tight to his alpha. “Can you come with me?”

“You don’t even have to ask,” Kylo said as he pressed his lips against Finn’s temple. 

“And Kylo?” Finn called out, earning a hum in response. “We’ll kill the rat tomorrow too.”

Kylo paused and furrowed his brow, “you knew?”

“I’m the mate of Kylo kriffin’ Ren, who knows you better than me?” Finn said with a small smile. 

“No one knows me as you do,” Kylo said before he kissed Finn, tender and sweet. 

The next day at the doctors was smooth. Kylo didn’t know what to expect when Finn’s procedure was over anything except Finn’s determination. Finn didn’t want to waste any time as he told Kylo to make sure the prisoner was ready. Kylo and Nox had prepared many tools to achieve Finn’s wish, to make Vaughn’s death as cruel as possible. Kylo was surprised by the darkness lingering in his mate when he ended Vaughn’s life, it was cruel and ruthless and Kylo loved it. When it was all over Kylo followed Finn back to their room where he held him all day. The twins were going to stay with Lando and Han for the week, Lando suggested it. He had a feeling that Finn wanted nothing more than to be in Kylo's arms.

Kylo’s omega is Finn. Finn who is strong, kind, smart, and has a smile that takes Kylo out of this world. He would say his omega baths in light but that doesn’t mean his omega can’t bathe with the darkness. From the moment he first found Finn he knew that there was something different about him. His mate can be a coward just as much as he can be brave. Finn who can cry and put on a strong front at the same time. The galaxy doesn’t know but Kylo knows, Kylo knows that no one should fuck with his family. 

2 years later.

Kylo paces in the waiting room, Hux had tried to give him reports to soothe him but it didn’t help. Chance had taken Mira and Ollie-Rey out to the movies, his children weren’t very patient at times.

“Just take a seat, son,” Han said as he suggested the spot next to him.

“I can’t sit,” Kylo snaps, “It’s been hours!”

“And you wonder why they don’t let Alphas into the delivery room.”

“He gets it from you,” Luke said.

“You were the same way,” Leia added, “not just with Kylo.”

“He doesn’t get it from me it’s just an alpha thing Luke,” Han said defending himself. “And Leia if the roles were switched you would have been pacing outside the delivery room too.”

“Maybe.”

A door opens and Kylo whipped his head around hoping that it is the door to where Finn is giving birth. The door is still shut and then Kylo can hear Dameraon’s voice. Kylo was not very thrilled.

“So there still is no baby?” Poe said as he moved to take a seat, Rey right behind him. “I wonder if I will be like that.”

“You will,” Han said.

“Do you want anything?” Rey asked Kylo.

“I just want to be with my mate, he needs me.” Kylo could feel it through the bond, he wanted to burst through that door--traditions be damned. “At least, Lando is with him.”

As if on cue the door open and Lando stepped out, “he wants you Kylo. The doctor is making an exception, hoping it will calm him down.”

“Yes!” Kylo said as he gave himself a fist pump, everyone in the room looking at him like he grew a second head. “Oh just kriff off somewhere.” 

The nurses quickly dressed Kylo before he entered the room, and Kylo hurried to be by Finn’s side. 

“Thank you for joining us, Kylo.” The doctor said, “now Finn we just need you to relax and push with your contractions okay?”

“Now that you're in here can you calm the kriff down?” Finn said he was breathing hard. It was hard for him to concentrate when his mate was sending emotions through their bond at an insane rate.

“I thought--”

“You did this to me,” Finn interrupts before he sighs and reaches for Kylo’s hand. “Making babies is fun--”

“It sure is,” Kylo said with a lopsided grin on his face earning a look from Finn.

“I love you,” Finn said suddenly.

“Alright it's almost time Finn,” the doctor said not to interrupt the couple's mood but this baby was taking their sweet time.

“I love you too,” Kylo said as he pressed his lips against Finn’s forehead. 

40 minutes later. 

Chance stepped into the room with his nephews, “we heard there is a new baby in the family.”

“He’s got a pair of lungs on him,” Lando said. “Don’t you want to meet your new sibling?” Leia, Han and Lando had already met the newest addition. Rey and Poe were in there now.

Mira and Ollie-Rey nodded their head and then Chance led them into the room.

Finn looked up with the door opened and smiled when he saw Mira and Ollie-Rey walking into the room. 

“We’re going to go ahead and step out,” Rey said as she and Poe stood up. “Get some rest, okay?”

Finn nodded, “thanks for coming guys.”

“You’re a big brother now Ollie-Rey,” Kylo said as the twins walked closer over to Finn. 

“Kieron,” Finn said as he looked down at his baby, “let me introduce you to your big brothers, Mira and Ollie-Rey.”

Once the twins sat down on the bed with Finn, Finn helped each of his sons hold his newborn baby. “You’re both going to have to look after him like you look after each other,” Finn said as he rubbed Ollie-Rey’s back.

“You’ve been patient, Chance. You can hold him now.” Kylo said he knew his older brother was protective of all of them and loved to coo over Kylo’s children.

While Chance was holding his newest nephew, Kylo Ren was pulling his children into a hug. This was Kylo’s family, and he’d do anything for them. Nothing was too small for his kids or for his mate.

“I love you all so much,” Kylo said loud enough for the three of them to hear.

Mira looked at Ollie-Rey before they looked up at their father, “we know, we love daddy too! This much!” Mira and Ollie-Rey hold out their hands as wide as possible.

“We just might love papa a little more,” Mira added.

“Yeah? That’s just fine with me.” Kylo said as he squeezed Finn’s hand, “papa deserves all the love in the world.” Mira and Ollie-Rey left the room as soon as Kylo gave Finn a look, that same look they have seen over millions of times. They used to be fine at seeing their parents kiss but now they were at that stage.

Kylo rolled his eyes, “what are we going to do with those two?” 

“All that we can,” Finn said before he kissed Kylo’s lips gently. “You deserve all the love in the world too, Kylo. I got plenty to give.”

“I don’t know where I’d be without you,” Kylo claimed Finn’s lips not caring that his brother was in the room with them. It was true. Kylo can’t imagine his life without Finn, he wouldn’t. Not in a million years. Finn gave him much more than Kylo ever felt he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good old fluffing ending.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> <3  
SN


End file.
